Selfish Ciel
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Ciel selalu sendirian dan merasa sanggup sendirian. Tapi apakah dia tetap sendirian sampai akhir? Selfish Ciel with Sebastian's PoV.
1. Selfish Ciel

Ciel menyeringai hambar sambil menopangkan tangannya di dagu. Dia duduk di singgasananya, menghadap ke jendela yang terbuka lebar, dan menatap bulan purnama yang nyaris memenuhi langit. Dia tahu bahwa saatnya akan segera tiba. Bahwa hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Disini. Sendirian. Tangannya yang keriput mengelus rambutnya yang perak dengan senyum miris. Ingatannya melayang pada masa berpuluh-puluh tahun sebelum ini. Dan jika bisa, dia ingin menyesali segalanya setiap saat. Tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menyerah. Kesendiriannya terlalu kuat untuk merasakan kesepian. Ya, sendirian di masa tuanya bukanlah hal yang akan disesali Ciel. Satu-satunya hal yang disesalinya adalah…

_**Hello, world, hope you're listening**_

_**Forgive me if I'm young or speaking out of turn**_

_**But there's someone that I've been missing**_

_**And I think that they could be the better half of me**_

_**They're in the wrong place, trying to make it right**_

_**And I'm tired of justifying, so I say to you**_

"Sebastian! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebastian membeku di tempatnya berdiri, di samping meja kerja Ciel. Dia menatap Ciel yang kini berteriak marah ke arahnya saat melihat buku jurnal -lebih tepatnya buku diary- nya ada ditangan Sebastian. Dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda," Sebastian membungkuk dengan tangan kanan menyilang dadanya. Ciel berjalan cepat dan merebut buku ditangan Sebastian dengan kasar. Dia amat marah atas kelancangan butler iblis itu. Bagaimana mungkin pelayannya yang paling setia bisa melakukan hal yang seperti itu?

"Apa kau membacanya?" Ciel berteriak penuh kemarahan sambil mengacungkan buku itu di depan wajah sang butler yang masih membungkuk.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda."

"Kuanggap itu 'YA'! Sungguh lancang! Keluar dari tempat ini sekarang juga!" wajah Ciel mengeras. Dari nada suaranya, jelaslah kalau dia sudah tak dapat menahan diri. Sebastian berhenti membungkuk dan melihat Ciel tanpa ekspresi.

Ciel nyaris berteriak lagi pada Sebastian yang masih mematung di tempatnya semula. Tak beranjak sedikitpun. Tapi keinginannya untuk melakukan itu hilang entah kemana saat dia melihat sedikit, hanya sedikit, ekspresi di wajah Sebastian. Apa itu? Marah? Ah, itu lebih mirip… sedih.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian membungkuk cepat sebelum keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Ciel sendirian. Ciel menatap punggung Sebastian yang menjauh dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Apa? Apa yang tadi dipikirkan butlernya?

Ciel menatap buku bersampul coklat itu dengan bimbang. 'Apa yang sudah Sebastian baca di buku ini?'

Sementara itu Sebastian melesat cepat ke kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintunya dengan kasar sesampainya dia disana. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di daun pintu dan perlahan-lahan merosot ke bawah. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia sedih? Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat membaca buku harian tuan mudanya? Buku harian Ciel? Kenapa?

Dia menutup matanya dan untaian kata-kata yang dia lihat sebelumnya kembali tergambar jelas dipikirannya.

**14 Desember 1888**

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Huh, memangnya sampai kapan hari ini akan berulang? Aku tahu ini tak penting. Tapi aku juga tak bisa pungkiri kalau aku sedikit senang. Semua orang menyiapkan perayaan untukku. Maylene, Bard, Finny, dan Tanaka semua berjuang keras membuatkan pesta. Bahkan Aunt Francis dan Lizzie sampai datang kemari untuk mengucapkannya langsung padaku.

Tapi aku tak akan lengah. Setelah segala yang terjadi pada diriku, pada orangtuaku, juga pada keluargaku, aku tahu itu semua hanyalah kesenangan semu. Tak pernah ada yang baik di dunia termasuk diriku. Orang-orang yang tadi tertawa untukku suatu saat bisa saja berbalik mengkhianatiku. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Aunt Ann. Dia sangat menyayangiku tapi disisi lain dia sangat membenciku. Dia lebih memilih yang kedua. Mengkhianatiku. Bukankah itu menjelaskan segalanya? Bahwa tak ada manusia yang bisa dipercaya selain dirimu sendiri?

Ah, ya! Ada satu orang, atau apapun itu, yang tak akan berkhianat padaku. Satu-satunya yang akan selalu disampingku apapun yang terjadi. Sebastian Michaelis, butlerku. Tapi… setelah kupikir-pikir, apa yang dia lakukan untukku selama ini kan hanya sebuah transaksi dimana aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Ya, dia hanya menginginkan jiwaku saja. Jiwa yang akan dia dapatkan setelah kontrak kami selesai. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan. Bukan hal lain.

Pada akhirnya dialah yang paling tak bisa kupercaya, kurasa. Entahlah, mempercayai seseorang yang menginginkanmu mati, bukankah itu bodoh? Dia iblis. Mereka hanya melakukan segalanya berdasarkan estetika, bukan perasaan. Jika dia hanya memperlakukanku seperti kalkun untuk makan malamnya yang harus digemukkan, buat apa aku menganggapnya lebih? Dia tak lebih dari seorang butler, juga seorang iblis. Karena itu aku tak akan menoleransi perasaan apapun yang pernah dan akan timbul untuknya. Tak akan pernah. Karena aku tahu itu sia-sia.

Tapi dia mengerjakan segala sesuatunya dengan baik. Dia membuktikan kesetiaannya padaku. Dan jika memang jiwa ini yang dia inginkan, akan kuberikan. Aku tak akan lari atau takut pada apapun. Aku memang hanya sendirian dan akan selalu begitu. Jadi tak masalah bagiku untuk menghilang.

**Ciel Phantomhive**

Bukankah yang ditulis anak itu semuanya benar? Dia hanya iblis yang mengincar jiwa kuat yang dipenuhi dendam milik anak itu. Hanya itu. Atau mungkin… itu hanya diawal? Sebastian merenggut dada kirinya. Tempat jantung manusia berada. Sakit. Apa yang membuatnya terasa sakit?

Ciel mencoba mengontrol napasnya yang mulai sesak. Diurutnya dadanya dengan harapan sakit itu akan berkurang. Terbersit sebuah pikiran di kepalanya. Jika saja saat itu nyawanya diambil, jiwanya tercerabut keluar dari raganya, apakah akan terasa menyakitkan seperti ini juga?

Di masa tuanya, masa dimana tubuhnya tak bisa lagi menopang harga dirinya, dia hanya sendirian. Tak ada seorangpun di sampingnya. Tak ada. Elizabeth, istrinya, pergi meninggalkannya karena tak tahan dengan status Ciel yang merupakan anjing penjaga ratu. Nyawanya dan anak mereka terancam setiap saat. Dan saat dirinya tak tahan lagi dengan kekeraskepalaan Ciel, dia kembali ke rumah orangtuanya. Apa Ciel merasa sedih? Sama sekali tidak. Bagaimanapun dia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat semua orang akan pergi meninggalkannya. Mengkhianatinya seperti yang selama ini dia pikirkan. Dan itu termasuk Elizabeth yang mengklaim bahwa dia mencintai Ciel setengah mati. Tapi lihat, kan? Dia pergi.

Hah, jangankan Elizabeth! Wanita kekanakan itu. Bahkan dia, yang selalu berjanji bahwa dia tak akan pernah sekalipun berkhianat, berbohong, ataupun meninggalkannya sendirian sampai maut datang, juga pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa saat dia pergi semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan? Menyedihkan. Dan sampai sekarang segala sesal, amarah, dan juga rindu itu tak pernah hilang. Segala rasa yang telah berusaha untuk dibendungnya, disembunyikannya jauh-jauh dalam hati dan pikirannya, hanya untuk sang butler. Sebastian.

_**I get lost in the beauty**_

_**Of everything I see, the world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be**_

_**If all the sons, all the daughters, stop to take it in**_

_**Hopefully, the hate subsides, and the love can begin**_

_**It might start now, or maybe I'm just dreaming out loud, but until then**_

Sebastian berlutut di hadapan Ciel yang telah menunggu. Menunggunya untuk menjatuhkan dirinya. Mengambil jiwanya. Anak itu terlihat sangat siap untuk hari ini. Hari yang akan menjadi akhir dari hidupnya, akhir dari kontrak mereka. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut terpancar di wajah pucatnya. Hanya sedikit berkilat di matanya. Timbul tenggelam bersama keyakinannya yang kuat, hatinya yang teguh, dan kebencian yang berkobar hebat.

Sebastian selalu mengagumi bagaimana anak 13 tahun bertubuh kecil dan rapuh itu dapat menahan semua beban yang begitu berat? Di sentuhnya wajah dingin anak yang telah menjadi majikannya tiga tahun terakhir ini. Anak yang… membuatnya menikmati setiap waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk berada di sampingnya. Mata biru itu menatapnya tanpa ragu. Berlawanan dengan keraguan yang mulai menggayuti hatinya.

Sebastian membuka sarung tangannya sebelum membuka ikatan _eye patch_ Ciel. Tanda kontrak mereka bersinar dengan terang. Memang ini sudah saatnya. Saatnya kontrak dipenuhi. Sebastian menyentuh wajah anak itu dengan jari jemarinya yang gemetar. Seumur hidup, dia telah menunggu-nunggu saat semua ini akan terjadi. Menunggu jiwa istimewa yang unik dan bercahaya kuat itu menjadi miliknya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa keinginan itu hilang? Dia tak lagi menginginkan jiwa anak itu. Tidak. Yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah…

"Kenapa Sebastian? Kapan kau akan memulainya?" tanya Ciel dengan nada penuh ingin tahu. Kemudian wajahnya kembali mengeras. "Kalau kau ingin aku memohon padamu untuk menunda ini semua, kau tak akan pernah mendengarnya!"

"Bukan! Saya…"

"Sebastian, cepat lakukan! Ini perintah!" seru Ciel dengan nada dingin.

"Yes, My Lord!"

Sebastian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ciel. Saat bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Sebastian menarik diri dan malah memeluk Ciel erat. Ya, dia sudah tak menginginkan jiwa itu lagi. Yang dia inginkan hanya Ciel. Semua dari Ciel. Ciel yang seutuhnya.

"Sebastian! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku dan segera lakukan tugasmu!" teriak Ciel dengan wajah memerah karena marah sekaligus berdebar. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi pelukan Sebastian terlalu kencang hingga rasanya percuma jika memberontak.

Sebastian tak menggubris perintah Ciel. Dia menutup matanya dan dengan khidmat meresapi wangi lavender dari rambut Tuan Muda yang tercium oleh hidungnya. Ciel akhirnya menyerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sebastian. Dia terhenyak saat mendengar debar jantung Sebastian yang begitu keras. Dia memeluk punggung Sebastian dan menutup matanya. Menyesap harum cinnamon, bau khas Sebastian.

Sebastian melepas pelukannya. Dia menatap mata kanan Ciel yang berpendar terang. Ciel menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Sebastian?" Ciel berusaha mengumpulkan harga dirinya saat bertanya. Dia tak ingin Sebastian mengetahui perasaannya yang campur aduk. Bukan karena dia takut, tapi karena ulah butler iblis tersebut.

"Anda ingat bahwa saya pernah membaca buku diary Anda?" Ciel mengangguk. Dia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahu di wajahnya.

"Saya dan juga Anda sudah tahu pasti apa maksud keberadaan saya, sebagai butler Anda. Kita punya kontrak dan kebersamaan kita akan berakhir hari ini. Seharusnya. Tapi saya berubah pikiran, Tuan Muda."

"Kenapa? Kau mau melanggar estetikamu, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel mulai geram. "Ini memang waktunya! Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Karena saya…"

"Aku tak mau mendengar alasan! Aku tak akan lari, Sebastian! Begitu juga kau! Seharusnya kau tidak lari! Kenapa?" teriak Ciel dengan frustasi. Dia mulai kesal. Mulai kesal karena keraguan Sebastian mulai menular padanya. Dia tak takut mati. Tak akan pernah.

"Karena saya mencintai Anda. Aku mencintaimu, Ciel Phantomhive!" mata merah itu menatap langsung ke kedua mata Ciel yang berbeda warna dan membuat keduanya membelalakkan. Itu adalah kata-kata yang tak pernah dia duga akan dia dengar dari mulut Sebastian. Kata-kata yang tak bisa dia antisipasi. Kata-kata cinta dari seorang… iblis.

"A… ap… apa-apaan ini, Sebastian? Jika ini adalah sebuah skenario untuk mempermainkanku, ini tak akan ber-," Ciel tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya saat Sebastian menyentuh belakang kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang butler. Sebastian mencium mata kanan Ciel. Lama kemudian dia mengecup bibir Ciel. setelah itu Sebastian menarik diri menjauh. Dia bangkit berdiri. Sebuah sayap hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku melepasmu, Ciel! Tanda kontrak kita telah hilang," Ciel yang baru saja menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, langsung berdiri saat Sebastian mulai mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Bicara apa kau, Iblis! Kembali! Kau harus mengambil jiwaku! Kembali!" teriak Ciel saat Sebastian terbang menjauh. "Kau bilang kau tak akan meninggalkanku! Kembali!"

Sebastian menatap Ciel dari atas sana dengan wajah sedih. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berada di samping Ciel mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya. Bukan sebagai iblis dan mangsanya melainkan sebagai sesama manusia. Tapi Sebastian tahu itu tak mungkin. Kalau dia ada di samping Ciel, anak itu akan memaksanya untuk mengambil jiwanya. Ya, pasti. Karena anak itu tak pernah ingkar.

"Kembali kau, Iblis bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Kembaliiiiiii! Ini perintah!" Ciel jatuh diatas kedua lututnya sambil terus berteriak 'bodoh'. Dia menangis. Tangisnya yang pertama sejak kematian orangtuanya. Setelah ini semua… apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Ciel menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Yang membuatnya marah bukanlah karena Sebastian melanggar janjinya. Janji untuk terus ada di sampingnya sampai maut datang. Yang membuatnya lebih marah sekaligus sedih adalah karena Sebastian tak ada di sampingnya. Itu saja. Janji itu jadi tak penting lagi.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau pergi? Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu, Sebastian?" tangis Ciel. Tapi dia terjaga saat semilir angin membelai wajahnya dan terdengar seperti membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

_'Saya tak akan pernah berbohong. Saya tak akan pernah pergi dari sisi Anda sampai Anda menghembuskan napas yang terakhir. Saya, butler Anda yang paling setia.'_

_**Everything I can't be**_

_**Is everything you should be**_

_**And that's why I need you here**_

_**So hear this now**_

PAK! PAK!

Ciel mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati seekor gagak mampir di daun jendelanya. Gagak yang sama yang datang ke ruang kerjanya setiap hari. Tapi saat ingin ditangkap, dia terbang.

"Hm, kurasa sebelum waktuku tiba, aku harus berterima kasih padamu," gumam Ciel. Gagak itu merespon dengan mengepakkan sayapnya. "Kau sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Terima kasih."

KAAAK! KAAAK!

Ciel menatap gagak itu. Gagak yang beberapa kali menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan memberi peringatan saat ada pembunuh bayaran menyusup ke rumah bahkan beberapa kali menyerang penjahatnya secara langsung. Bukankah gagak itu sangat mirip dengan Sebastian? Wujud Sebastian saat pertama mereka bertemu. Bola matanya juga berwarna merah.

'Buat apa seorang iblis berkeliaran sebagai gagak di dunia manusia. Konyol. Kalau ada, dia pasti iblis yang bodoh,' pikirnya.

Ciel menyeringai. Gagak itu menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya dengan ingin tahu.

"Kau tahu, waktuku tak banyak. Sebentar lagi, kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, Gagak! Jadi alangkah lebih baik kalau kau pergi daripada kau sedih melihatku mati. Iya, kan, Sebastian?" gagak itu terbang dan mendarat di meja kerja Ciel. Membuat beberapa benda diatasnya jatuh. Ciel menutup matanya dengan tenang. Perlahan, bau cinnamon yang sudah dikenalnya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan dan menyentuh hidungnya.

"**Come home, come home**

**Cause I've been waiting for you for so long, for so long**

**And right now there's a war between the vanities**

**But all I see is you and me**

**And the fight for you is all I've ever known**

**So come home"**

"Kau menepati janji," gumam Ciel saat bau cinnamon itu terasa ada di sampingnya.

Ciel masuk ke dunia putih yang asing. Apa ini rasanya mati? Sudah matikah dia? Dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Tak bisa lagi mengatakan apapun. Tak dapat membaui wangi cinnamon itu lagi. Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suara itu masuk ke telinganya.

'Saya tak akan pernah berbohong. Saya tak akan pernah pergi dari sisi Anda sampai Anda menghembuskan napas yang terakhir, My Lord. Saya, butler Anda yang paling setia.'

Dan inilah saat napasnya yang terakhir berhembus.


	2. My Selfish Ciel

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers**

**Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park**

**Shonen-Ai/Chara's Death/Sebastian's PoV**

**Italic=flashback  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sebenarnya sy ga ada niat bikin sekuel fic ini. Lagipula daripada dibilang sekuel, ini hanya lebih seperti 'sudut pandang Sebastian' dengan kejadian yg sama seperti sebelumnya.**

**Sy bikin ini gara-gara denger album Road to Revolution-nya Linkin Park di mana Chester nyanyiin Pushing Me Away dgn suara mellow-nya yg perfek hanya diiringi denting piano. Klo duet sama dia nyanyiin lagu ini dgn versi ini, sy pasti nangis dan entah kenapa sy langsung keinget sama Sebastian di fic ini.**

**So,PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**MY SELFISH CIEL**

**XXX**

Bulan perak menggantung di atas kepalaku. Tanpa rasa segan, dia membagi cahaya yang dipinjamkan sang surya padaku juga. Membuat bulu-bulu hitamku berkilau.

Kuharap dewi malam berbagi cahaya juga pada 'dia'. Dia yang terperangkap di iris merahku dan tak mau pergi sekalipun wujud aslinya berpindah. Dia yang kini tengah duduk termenung memandang bulan di atasku tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arahku.

Apa kau tak ingat aku?

Ini aku, Sebastian.

Heh, benar juga! Aku bukan Sebastian yang dulu kau kenal. Aku hanya seekor gagak kotor yang menjadi penghias malam di pepohonan botak kebun surammu. Sama seperti dirimu yang kini telah berubah menjadi pria tua yang…

Ya, kita berdua berubah. Waktu yang mengubah kita.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tak akan pernah berubah.

Janji itu.

Janjiku padamu…

**.**

_**I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you**_

_**.**_

_Malam ini sama seperti malam-malamku yang biasa. Sebagai Sebastian Michaelis, butler keluarga Phantomhive, aku punya tugas untuk melayani majikanku, Ciel Phantomhive._

_Aku tak merasakan perbedaan mengenai apa yang kukerjakan pada malam ini dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku memandikan, memakaikan piyama, dan membuatkan teh untuk bocah 13 tahun itu. Ya, hanya tugas biasa yang kukerjakan setiap hari._

_Tapi aku merasakan perbedaan suasana di antara kami berdua malam ini. Canggung._

_Pasti karena kejadian tadi siang._

"_Malam ini saya membuatkan teh camomile untuk Anda. Semoga tidur Anda malam ini nyenyak, Tuan Muda," aku mengulurkan secangkir teh kepada Ciel sambil tersenyum._

_Dia menerimanya, namun urung menyeruput minuman yang baru saja kusajikan. Kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna mengikuti gerak-gerikku. Sedangkan aku, tetap -pura-pura- sibuk memindahkan pakaian dari atas ranjang ke dalam lemari._

"_Sebastian!" panggilnya sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di meja samping ranjang._

"_Yes, My Lord," aku menghentikan kegiatanku sesaat dan memusatkan perhatian pada sosok yang kini sudah kembali ke posisinya semula. Bersandar di kepala ranjang._

"_Aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Jawab ini dengan jujur! Ini perintah!" tanda kontrak di mata kanannya bercahaya dan menusuk langsung ke kedua dark berry-ku. Menandakan bahwa ucapannya barusan tidaklah main-main._

"_As you wish!" aku membungkuk padanya sebelum berdiri tegak kembali._

_Dia terdiam sejenak seolah menimbang-nimbang apa yang hendak dia tanyakan. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dia ketahui._

"_Sebastian, apa yang kau baca di jurnalku?" tanyanya. Kujawab dengan senyum._

_Ya, tadi siang aku tertangkap basah membaca buku hariannya. Dia marah. Sangat marah. Tapi dia tak memperpanjang masalah. Meski begitu, aku yakin dia tak mungkin bisa melupakannya dengan mudah._

_Dan…benar saja._

_Akhirnya dia bertanya._

"_Bukankah Anda yang paling tahu apa isinya, Tuan Muda?" jawabku tenang._

"_Apa kau bilang? Aku menyuruhmu menjawabnya dengan jujur! Jadi, jawab aku! Sekarang! Bukankah kau bilang padaku bahwa kau tak akan pernah berbohong?" wajahnya mengeras. Gurat-gurat kesal terukir di permukaan kulitnya yang pucat. Sama seperti tadi siang._

_Cih! Kata-kata itu lagi._

_Apa kau tahu, Ciel? Setiap aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pelayanmu yang paling setia dan tak akan pernah berbohong, maka itu adalah kebohongan paling nyata bagimu?_

"_Saya sudah menjawabnya dengan benar, Tuan Muda. Anda yang paling tahu apa yang Anda tulis dalam jurnal Anda, bukan?"_

"_Cih! Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang kau baca!" serunya dengan gaya arogan yang biasa._

"_Semuanya. Saya membaca semuanya hingga yang paling akhir," dan jawabanku membuatnya ternganga. Dia menghindari tatapan mataku dengan gusar. Merasa tak nyaman._

_Selagi dia diam, aku meneruskan pekerjaanku yang tertunda. Menutup lemari besarnya, kemudian melangkah menghampiri meja kecil di samping ranjangnya._

"_Apa Anda masih ingin meminum ini, Tuan Muda?" bocah berkepala kelabu itu tersentak ketika aku mengulurkan cangkir teh padanya. Dia memberiku jawaban dengan sebuah gelengan._

"_Aku mau tidur," jawabnya sambil menyamankan kepala di bantal dan membalik tubuhnya membelakangiku. Kutarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Matanya sudah terpejam dan aku tak ingin berlama-lama menatapnya dalam posisi begini._

_Sudah cukup semua kegilaan yang mulai hilang kendali ini._

_Ya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa aku mulai gila. Mulai sinting. Tidak rasional._

_Aku tak tahu apa arti semua kata itu di dunia manusia. Yang jelas, iblis sepertiku menafsirkan semua kata itu sebagai…_

_Jatuh cinta pada mangsanya sendiri._

_Dan apa cinta itu sendiri?_

_Sebagai seorang butler yang terkadang harus menjadi tutor Sastra Perancis, tentu aku sudah familiar betul dengan kata yang satu itu. Kata yang selama ribuan tahun kutertawakan, kujadikan lelucon paling konyol di neraka, kini menjadi satu kata yang kupikirkan benar maknanya._

_Setiap pagi, aku selalu mengalahkan sang fajar. Mendahuluinya masuk ke kamar ini hanya untuk melihat napas Tuan Mudaku yang teratur di kala tidur. Kuhabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sampingnya sebelum matahari terbit dan menganggap bahwa hidungnya yang kembang kempis, dadanya yang naik turun, atau alis yang berkernyit dalam tidurnya, adalah pemandangan yang sangat menarik._

_Membuatku bertanya-tanya, 'Anda sedang mimpi apa?'_

_Bukan hanya itu._

_Matanya yang sedikit membuka lalu menyipit kembali ketika aku menyibak tirai, gerutuan dan geraman tak koheren saat dia meminta lima menit untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mimpinya, juga kuapnya yang lebar ketika harus bangun sepenuhnya dengan terpaksa, adalah suara-suara yang membuat pagiku sempurna._

_Kuanggap semua hal kecil di pagi hari itu sebagai sebuah kesenangan tersendiri. Karena hanya pada saat itulah aku bisa melihat Ciel Phantomhive sebagai dirinya sendiri. Seorang anak-anak. Bukan seorang bocah yang pura-pura bersikap dewasa hanya karena kedudukannya sebagai kepala keluarga._

_Namun tadi siang, saat membaca goresan tinta yang dibuat sendiri oleh jemari mungilnya, aku menyadari satu hal._

_Alasan kenapa pagiku bersamanya begitu istimewa, kenapa aku mulai terganggu dengan keberadaan si cerewet Lizzie di sekitarnya, dan…rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat membaca curahan hati dalam buku hariannya, adalah…_

"_Sebastian…," anganku terpecah begitu namaku disebut. Tak kudapati pergerakan apapun dari sosok yang terbaring di depanku, namun bisa kupastikan bahwa suara itu adalah miliknya._

"_Yes, My Lord."_

"_Kau belum pergi?" tanyanya. Masih kukuh pada posisinya semula._

"_Maaf, Tuan Muda. Saya mengganggu tidur Anda. Saya permisi," aku membungkuk sebelum melangkah menuju tempat lilin dan..._

"_Tinggallah di sini, Sebastian! Temani aku hingga aku tertidur!"_

"_Yes, My Lord."_

_Ya, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Ciel. Sampai akhir._

_Dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa kata-kata pengikat kita yang kuanggap sebagai sebuah kebohongan, kini telah bergerak menjadi sebuah kenyataan._

**XXX**

Cinta.

Aku benci kata itu.

Kata itu seperti sebuah karma. Penjara. Rantai hati paling keji. Lebih jahat dan menyakitkan ketimbang seluruh api yang dihimpun dari dasar neraka.

Cinta yang membuatku tercerai darimu.

Cinta yang membuatku harus menerima ganjaran dan konsekuensi sebuah estetika.

Cinta yang membuatku tak dapat menyentuhmu walau hanya dengan seujung jari.

Dan cinta juga yang membuatku terjebak dalam wujud ini hanya untuk dapat mengawasimu.

Kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya semua ini?

Aku adalah iblis. Aku yang seharusnya menyakiti manusia dengan bisikan kejahatan.

Tapi kini…

Aku yang tersakiti oleh manusia dengan sebuah kata berbalut keindahan yang disebut cinta.

Kutelengkan kepala agar dapat melihatmu yang tengah berpangku tangan dengan lebih jelas. Seperti biasa, kau tak pernah mengumbar perasaan. Segalanya selalu kau simpan sendirian dalam pahatan wajah _stoic_-mu itu.

Sebenarnya…apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa yang kau rasakan?

Kau tak tertawa bahagia ketika menikah dengan Lizzie di kebun ini 62 tahun yang lalu.

Kau tak tersenyum ketika merayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-17.

Kau tak terharu ketika putramu lahir.

Kau juga tak menangis ketika istri dan anakmu pergi dari rumah meninggalkanmu.

Lalu…kenapa kau menangis saat kutinggalkan?

**.**

**_I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you_**

**.**

_Aku berlutut di hadapan bocah kecil yang selama ini menjadi majikanku. Bersiap untuk menunaikan tugasku yang terakhir. Selama ini aku menundukkan kepala, menyimpan taring, dan menekuk lutut di hadapannya untuk apa?_

_Ya, itu semua untuk hari ini. Hari di mana kontrak kami berakhir. Hari di mana wajah asli sang majikan dan pelayan terbongkar._

_Tiga tahun yang lalu kami berdua telah membuat sebuah kontrak. Kontrak yang ditandatangani oleh darah dan terpapar di salah satu anggota tubuh kami. Tak ada yang bisa lari dari kontrak yang telah terjalin. Tak akan ada alasan bahwa surat perjanjian kami hilang, rusak, atau dicuri. Semua karena perjanjian ini kekal. Tertanda oleh Pentacle Faustian yang cantik di tangan kiriku dan mata kanannya._

_Perjanjian antara iblis dan manusia._

_Aku harus membantunya membalas dendam dengan menjadi pelayannya yang setia. Melakukan segala yang dia katakan tanpa sekalipun membantah. Bayarannya adalah…nyawa._

_Ya, tugas terakhirku malam ini adalah…membunuhnya. Memakan jiwanya yang sudah kumasak dengan racikan bumbu paling sempurna untuk mengenyangkan jiwaku yang telah lama tak diasup makanan lezat._

_Dibalik tubuhnya yang mungil, aku bisa merasakan jiwa kuat yang dicengkeram kegelapan. Keyakinan yang mantap, hati yang teguh, dan kebencian yang terpancar hanya dari segaris pandangan matanya, sungguh menerbitkan liur iblis manapun._

_Apa yang dia tulis dalam buku hariannya memang benar. Selama ini aku, iblis manapun, hanya menganggap majikan kami sebagai kalkun yang harus digemukkan untuk makan malam. Tak lebih, tak kurang. Jika seperti itu, iblislah yang sesungguhnya menjadi tuan, bukan? Kamilah yang mengendalikan segalanya._

_Lalu…apa yang kurasakan ini?_

_Kenapa cerulean-nya yang menatapku mantap justru membuatku ragu?_

_Kenapa aroma harum masakanku kali ini tak bisa menggugah selera makanku yang tengah kelaparan?_

_Kenapa saat tanda kontrak buruan milikku itu bercahaya, aku malah tak sanggup meredupkannya?_

_Kupikir rasa ini sudah hilang. Sudah kubunuh dengan cara membekukan hati. Berpikir bahwa baginya, aku tak lebih dari seorang iblis dan sebuah alat untuk mencapai tujuan._

_Ya, bocah ini hanya memperalatku sama seperti halnya aku memperalat dirinya. Seharusnya, hanya itu ikatan yang terjalin di antara kami. Aku tak akan menoleransi perasaan macam apapun yang pernah timbul untuknya. Karena itu kuenyahkan semuanya._

_Tapi…kenapa sekarang di sini begitu sakit? Di dadaku…_

"_Kenapa Sebastian? Kapan kau akan memulainya?" tanya Ciel dengan nada ingin tahu. Kemudian wajahnya kembali mengeras. "Kalau kau ingin aku memohon padamu untuk menunda ini semua, kau tak akan pernah mendengarnya!"_

"_Bukan! Saya…," kurasa sekarang akulah yang ingin memohon untuk menunda segalanya._

"_Sebastian, cepat lakukan! Ini perintah!" seru Ciel dengan nada dingin._

"_Yes, My Lord," kujawab dengan berat hati._

_Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibir mungilnya yang ranum. Memerhatikan kedua bola matanya yang tertutup dan dihiasi bulu lentik nan halus. Setelah ini, keduanya tak akan terlihat lagi. Kedua bola mata itu akan tersimpan selamanya dibalik kelopak matanya yang terkatup. Tak dapat kulihat lagi. Tak dapat melihatku lagi._

_Aku berhenti saat jarak kedua bibir kami hanya seujung kuku. Bisa kulihat dirinya yang mulai tak nyaman saat desah napasku menubruk pipi halusnya. Begitu juga napasnya. Hangat menampar pipi manusiaku. Kuperhatikan pahatan sempurna di hadapanku dengan seksama._

_Ciel Phantomhive._

_Makhluk ini begitu cantik. Begitu indah dan unik._

_Kecantikannya akan hilang jika kedua matanya tertutup selamanya._

_Keindahannya akan luntur bersamaan dengan napasnya yang terhenti._

_Dan tak akan ada makhluk seunik dirinya jika dia mati, bukan?_

_Ya, dia unik. Unik karena bisa membuat seorang iblis jatuh cinta._

_Aku tak menginginkan jiwanya lagi. Aku hanya ingin…_

"_Sebastian! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku dan segera lakukan tugasmu!" teriak Ciel saat aku memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya._

_Aku tak menggubris perintahnya. Kututup kedua mataku dan meresapi wangi lavender yang tersebar dari rambut kelabunya yang lembut. Akhirnya dia tak melawan lagi dan balas memeluk punggungku. Aku ingin momen ini tak pernah berakhir._

_Jantungku…sakit. Debarannya seperti sanggup mengoyak dadaku._

_Apa kau bisa merasakannya, Ciel? Debaran jantungku?_

"_Apa maksudnya ini, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel begitu aku melepas pelukanku. Kutatap ekspresi wajahnya yang campur aduk. Heran, syok, malu, ah…_

"_Anda ingat bahwa saya pernah membaca buku diary Anda?" Ciel mengangguk. "Saya dan juga Anda sudah tahu pasti apa maksud keberadaan saya, sebagai butler Anda. Kita punya kontrak dan kebersamaan kita akan berakhir hari ini. Seharusnya. Tapi saya berubah pikiran, Tuan Muda."_

"_Kenapa? Kau mau melanggar estetikamu, Sebastian? Ini memang waktunya! Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" tanyanya geram._

"_Karena saya-"_

"_Aku tak mau mendengar alasan! Aku tak akan lari, Sebastian! Begitu juga kau! Seharusnya kau tidak lari! Kenapa?"_

"_Karena saya mencintai Anda. Aku mencintaimu, Ciel Phantomhive!" aku menatap safir dan amethyst Ciel dengan tatapan yakin. Membuat keduanya membelalak lebar. Sungguh aku lebih senang jika keduanya tetap begitu. Tetap terbuka agar bisa memantulkan bayanganku dengan kilaunya yang jernih._

_Akhirnya…kukatakan. Kuakui juga perasaan yang selama ini kukubur di palung hatiku yang terdalam. Berharap bahwa dia akan membusuk bersama waktu, tapi ternyata gagal._

_Kedua bibir Ciel membuka. Bersiap melontarkan sebuah kata._

_Apa? Apa yang akan dia katakan? Dia baru saja menerima pernyataan cinta dari…seorang iblis._

"_A…ap…apa-apaan ini, Sebastian? Jika ini adalah sebuah skenario untuk mempermainkanku, ini tak akan ber-," kata-katanya terhenti ketika kuraih dirinya. Kudekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, lalu mengecup mata kanan dan bibirnya. Ucapan selamat tinggal._

_Sudah kuputuskan._

"_Aku melepasmu, Ciel! Tanda kontrak kita telah hilang," ujarku sambil menarik diri menjauh. Dua sayap hitam yang membentang di balik punggungku, memantul di kedua safir jernih Ciel. Tak ada lagi pentacle yang menjadi motif di salah satunya._

_Ya, sudah kuputuskan untuk membebaskan mangsaku yang satu ini. Aku sudah tak menginginkan jiwanya lagi. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah…dirinya yang terus hidup. Melihatnya melanjutkan hidupnya._

_Kukepakkan sayapku perlahan dan terbang menjauhi dirinya yang masih menatapku nanar. Masih bingung akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan saat tersadar, dia langsung berdiri tegak. Menatapku dengan arogan sambil berusaha meraihku._

"_Bicara apa kau, Iblis! Kembali! Kau harus mengambil jiwaku! Kembali! Kau bilang kau tak akan meninggalkanku! Kembali!" jerit Ciel._

_Kau tahu, Ciel? Sesungguhnya ini pun berat bagiku. Aku ingin terus ada di sampingmu. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya sesuai dengan apa yang selalu kuucapkan. Bukan sebagai iblis dan mangsanya, melainkan sebagai sesama manusia. Tapi itu tak mungkin._

_Jika aku terus ada di sampingmu, kau pasti akan memaksaku untuk menuntaskan tugasku, bukan? Ya, pasti. Bukankah kau tak pernah ingkar? Lagipula…aku terjerat estetika. Tak boleh kulanggar lebih dari ini jika aku tetap ingin bersamamu._

"_Kembali kau, Iblis bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Kembaliiiiiii! Ini perintah!" Ciel jatuh diatas kedua lututnya sambil terus berteriak 'bodoh'. Dia menangis. Tangis yang tak pernah kulihat._

_Kenapa kau menangis?_

_Seberapa penting aku bagi dirimu hingga pantas kau tangisi seperti ini?_

_Apa aku sama berartinya bagimu seperti halnya engkau berarti bagiku?_

_Karena saat ini…tangis yang sama juga tengah terpampang di wajah manusiaku._

"_Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau pergi? Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu, Sebastian?"_

_Ah, apa itu yang kudengar? Apakah itu artinya dia…tak menginginkanku pergi?_

_Tapi sayangnya…aku harus. Akhirnya aku hanya sanggup mengatakan…_

'_Saya tak akan pernah berbohong. Saya tak akan pernah pergi dari sisi Anda sampai Anda menghembuskan napas yang terakhir. Saya, butler Anda yang paling setia.'_

_**.**_

_**Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away**_

_**.**_

Pria tua yang tengah termenung itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku saat aku bertengger di daun jendela ruang kerjanya. Garis-garis usia terlihat jelas telah mengkhianatinya. Membuat coreng-moreng keriput di wajahnya, namun sama sekali tak memengaruhi aura kerupawanannya.

Usia juga telah mengkhianati hidupnya. Saat ini dia tengah sekarat, namun hal itu tak diperlihatkannya. Dia masih sama. Harga diri dan sifat arogannya tak jua berkurang kadarnya. Dia pun masih jadi seorang penyendiri yang merasa tak membutuhkan orang lain hingga memilih sendirian di masa tuanya.

Mata _blue diamond_-nya yang tersaput sedikit kabut tetap jeli menangkap refleksi diriku. Sang gagak bermata merah yang selalu muncul di hadapannya saat dalam keadaan bahaya.

Warga London, Inggris, dan dunia, mengenal pria itu sebagai bangsawan dan pengusaha kaya pembawa kebahagiaan. Penyelundup, mafia, dan musuh negara mengenalnya sebagai _Queen's Watchdog_. Sementara aku, mengenalnya sebagai Ciel Phantomhive. Orang yang telah menjalin kontrak iblis denganku.

Orang yang aku cintai.

"Hm, kurasa sebelum waktuku tiba, aku harus berterima kasih padamu," gumamnya dengan suaranya yang berat. Aku tahu kata-kata itu ditujukan untukku, jadi aku mengepakkan sayap sebagai jawaban. "Kau sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Terima kasih."

Kami bertatapan lama. Kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Kau tahu, waktuku tak banyak. Sebentar lagi, kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, Gagak! Jadi alangkah lebih baik kalau kau pergi daripada kau sedih melihatku mati. Iya, kan, Sebastian?"

Ah, kau ingat padaku? Jadi…selama ini kau tahu jika ini aku?

Aku terbang dan mendarat di atas meja kerjanya. Beberapa benda di atasnya jatuh saat aku berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Menjadi Sebastian.

Ini memang sudah waktunya.

Waktu di mana aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya terselesaikan sejak lama.

Kontrak kami.

Dan pemenuhan janjiku.

_**.**_

_**The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
The sacrifice is never knowing**_

_**.**_

Walau kubilang bahwa aku telah melepas Ciel, bahkan menghilangkan tanda kontrak kami berdua, kontrak itu tak pernah benar-benar terputus. Sudah kubilang bukan? Tak ada alasan dan perjanjian ini kekal adanya.

Ciel...tak pernah mengetahui ini.

Saat seorang iblis melepas mangsanya, maka dia telah melanggar estetika. Balasan atas pelanggaran itu adalah terikat dengan sang mangsa hingga akhir hayatnya namun tak boleh ada kontak langsung seperti sebelumnya. Selain itu…

"Kau menepati janji," gumam Ciel saat aku berlutut di sampingnya. Tak lama, kepalanya terkulai. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Matanya terpejam dan hidungnya berhenti mengembang. Yang paling mengejutkan, bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia lakukan semasa hidup.

Dulu, aku tak ingin melihat ini. Sekarang pun tidak. Tapi setidaknya, sekarang aku tak perlu berlama-lama melihat jasadnya karena sebentar lagi aku akan…

"Saya tak akan pernah berbohong. Saya tak akan pernah pergi dari sisi Anda sampai Anda menghembuskan napas yang terakhir, _My Lord_. Saya, _butler_ Anda yang paling setia."

Segaris air mata meleleh melewati pipiku ketika aku memejamkan mata. Bersiap menerima ganjaran atas apa yang kuperbuat. Tak lama, kurasakan perih mencubiti kulit manusiaku bersama panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku.

Kubuka mataku tanpa memedulikan api yang kini membungkus ragaku. Menyakitkan. Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi jika aku tak dapat melihat Ciel untuk terakhir kalinya.

"AARRGGGHH!" helaian rambut dengan cuilan daging kemerahan di akarnya tersangkut di jemari saat kutarik rambutku.

Api itu mulai menguliti sekujur tubuhku, memanggangku hidup-hidup, dan membuat seluruh ruangan ini berbau daging panggang. Herannya, dia tampak tak berminat membakar hal lain selain diriku.

Ya, inilah hukuman jika seorang iblis melanggar estetika. Kami diciptakan dari api dan api pulalah yang akan memusnahkan kami. Bagiku, musnah pun tak mengapa. Ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang hidup abadi namun tak dapat melihat Ciel.

Walau harus menanggung ini sendirian, aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya karena…

"Ci-el...a-aku…men-cin-ta-i-mu," susah payah kuucapkan kalimat itu disela rintihan yang kukeluarkan dari sudut-sudut bibirku yang lumer.

Dan bagai gema di puncak gunung, sebuah suara kembali padaku. Bukan suaraku. Suara anak kecil. Suara Ciel.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sebastian. Terima kasih sudah menepati janji."

Efek suara itu, sungguh bagai buih yang mendinginkan sekujur tubuhku namun menghangatkan hati. Aku…bahagia.

Tak lama, kegelapan menguasai diriku. Tak dapat kurasakan lagi perih yang digoreskan lidah api pada tubuhku.

Kini segalanya…terasa ringan.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

***Saat menikah dgn Elizabeth, Ciel berusia 16 & di fic ini usianya 78 tahun.**

**Maaf klo fic ini kurang angsty dr yg seharusnya, soalnya sy ngetiknya pas lagi angry*plakk*curcol***

**Baiklah,TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA FIC INI KAWAN-KAWAN!**

**My Ow!**


End file.
